1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to 2,2,2-(trihalomethyl)-1-ethylidenebisbenzenethiols which are precursors of polysulfide polymers and copolymers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 3,929,852 shows, at Col. 5, substituted bisbenzenethiols linked by an alkylidene group, but without fluorine substituents on the linking alkyl group. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,855,313; 3,274,267 and 3,468,960 disclose other bisphenols having alkyl thiol groups para to the bisphenol linkage, but none has the 2,2,2-trifluoro-1-trifluoromethyl-ethylidene linkage of our new compounds.